Kristoff
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: A fanfic about Kristoff Vernard, the adopted son of Dr. Doom. His character is probably quite different from the source material. But that will be explained instory.
1. Chapter 1

**Kristoff**

_Note: Power Pack will feature in this story in their recent miniseries form(their Marvel Adventures form). That is to say, they will be as though their origins were moved forwards several years. Alex is 15, Julie 13, Jack 11 and Katie 8. Or thereabouts._

**Chapter 1**

Kristoff Vernard moved about his room, collecting various odds and ends and packing them up. He was the heir to the Latverian throne and the adopted son of Dr. Doom. So naturally his possessions mounted quite high in number. He looked around and made double sure he'd packed enough latverian francs for the trip. Satisfied Kristoff collapsed on his bed.

Two years, two years it had been since he'd spent time believing himself his 'father'. He was eight then. He'd returned to Latveria after spending time with a number of others. Why? Well he had to admit, despite the incident, Doom was still the closest thing to a father he had. Kristoff loved him as such, and he knew that he was one of the few Doom cared for in return.

However Kristoff had decided in those two years he did _not _want to be Doom's heir. He wanted to live his own life, not his father's. He remembered what it was like, just vaguely, and it was a path he didn't want to walk. However Kristoff also knew Doom would never accept 'no'. So the boy decided to leave, and now Doom was in Britain(for diplomacy), Kristoff decided to take his chance.

He sighed and looked over in the mirror. His green eyes stared back at him. His brown hair was a little tousled and his skin a little tanned from alot of outside time recently. He was wearing clothes that weren't particularly in style in Latveria, whether by order of his father or simple old fashioned ways Kristoff would never know. He wore a lime green long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Ontop of his shirt he wore a black leather jacket and on his feet wore sneakers. None of this could be bought in Latveria. Kristoff smiled, but when you're the heir to the throne you can get things he thought. The superhero/villain work had also added a little muscle to his frame.

"Right, I guess it's time to leave." he said, testing out his American accent. That where he figured he'd go. He knew the Fantastic Four so there were some familiar faces. Grabbing his suitcase, Kristoff took one last look around. He'd sort of miss this place. And he knew his father wouldn't be particularly happy. But he was set on his decision. Doom was his father, but not his master.

------

About forty-five minutes later, Kristoff was getting onto the plane. Nobody questioned his motives. Another bonus with being prince. Just as he did he looked behind him and saw two Doombots march into the building and speak to a guard. Kristoff felt his heart drop. Doombots were robotic versions of his father. Almost indistinguishable if given a cloak, and often used as decoys. They were programmed to believe themselves really Dr. Doom, unless in the presence of him or another Doombot. Since there were two here, obviously they weren't being used as soldiers. They were also Dr. Doom's elite guard. Kristoff chuckled a little, he always found it amusing that Doom's highest guard was himself times a hundred.

But if they were here, they might be looking for him. And Kristoff knew that if they caught him his health wouldn't be terribly great. He hurridly ducked into the boarding tunnel and half-walked, half-ran to the plane door. And in he went and quickly found his seat and slumped in his seat, just in case the Doombots decided to search the plane. They never did and when the plane took off, Kristoff relaxed he was bound for New York city. Though things would only be worse when he got off.

------

The flight and luggage collection was fine. Unfortunately he had to do some walking to get to a bank to convert his money. The task was made even harder considering he was only ten-years old. But he was sure the teller was surprised when he spoke with phrases even she could scarcely understand. That was another side effect of the Doom Memory Programming. though the persona had been removed from Kristoff's mind, the scientific, financial, mystical, and political knowledge remained. Effectively he was a child prodigy with the ability to build a couple high tech devices and cast some spells.

It was the taxi trip that went wrong. The man was babbling stuff that Kristoff paid no attention to. He was focused on getting to the Baxter Building now. At a light Kristoff made out something from the cab driver's babble. "My that's on odd lookin' feller ain't it." he said.

The boy looked out the window in time to see a metal creature raise an arm cannon and fire. He raised his hands and a shimmering barrier of magical energy formed around himself, the cab driver and the suitcase. The blast struck the hood of the car and it exploded. The blast sent all three occupants flying, but the magical shield had protected them from alot of injury. And of course there was screaming now, panic. Kristoff picked himself up off the ground and looked around to see the cab driver getting up too. "Get away from here!" he shouted to the man. "Find a superhero. Any of them, but make sure you're safe."

The man nodded and ran. Kristoff quickly unlatched his suitcase and dug out a small pair of silver gloves and two wristbands made of metal. He pulled them on and closed his suitcase and turned to the robots that had appeared. And in the small amount of time, an additional four had appeared. They looked something like a velociraptor. Of course they had no mouth, only glowing red eyes. One arm ended in a cannon, the other was a three clawed hand. The tail ended in a small device that could extend an energy blade if necessary. They were designed to track, chase, engage and kill.

Then a voice blared from a small hovering sphere. Kristoff instantly recognized the voice as Doom's. "Kristoff! You should know better than to run off like that. Now please return to Latveria before the Seekers have to take more aggressive action."

Kristoff gulped. He should've expected this. He had, but not this soon. "No father." he responded.

"What!?"

"I said no. You may be the closest I've ever had to a father, that I've known. But you're not my master!" Kristoff said, his voice gaining strength as he spoke. "I'm sorry father. But I refuse to be your heir."

"Kristoff-!" Doom started, but his 'son' interrupted him.

"No. I will not go through the mindwashing program ever again."

There was silence, even from the crowds. They'd all turned to watch the young boy, only ten, speak back to the most evil man on the planet. Finally Doom's voice brok the silence. It was hard to tell the emotions behind it, but he sounded a mix between angry and depressed. "Very well. You leave me no choice. Seekers, attack." As soon as he'd finished, the sphere self-detonated.

Kristoff looked around as even more Seekers had appeared. They might not kill him, but they'd stun him. Anyone else though was free game. Immediatly Kristoff ducked behind a parked car. He heard firing and the car exploded. The boy lept away before it did. Now an attack was on, the running and screaming had picked up again. Anyone who got in the way of the Seekers was killed.

Kristoff bit his lip at all the death and destruction that could occur simply due to him being there. The Seekers were looking through the crowds also. Not all had seen where their prey had gone to. Kristoff raised his hand and shot a bolt of force at a nearby robot. It flew backwards and crashed to the ground, sparking madly. Over a dozen sets of glowing red eyes turned to him. "Hey! It's me you're after!

A whole squad of fifteen Seekers leapt over the heads of the crowd and landed on the road. They advanced on a slowly backing away Kristoff. Apparently Doom had taken no chances. He knew Kristoff had the wit to fight back, and would use it. Kristoff raised his hands slowly and just as they were above his head the wristbands glinted. A spray of metallic darts shot out and every robot was hit at least once. Not enough to destroy them, but enough to damage an arm or leg.

And Kristoff took that moment to run. "Now why didn't I remember to pack any flight enabling devices?" he mumbled to himself as he dashed down the New York streets. Once he was away from the danger area he moved to the sidewalks. The rest of New York was still moving. Though they wouldn't be for long. The Seekers were still following, ploughing right through crowds and smashing through traffic.

Of course by this point he was starting to run out of breath. He had to stop occasionally only to cross the roads. Then it was on again. He may have fancy gadgets, but he was no superhero. He had average strength, stamina, speed and agility. So he was beginning to tire out, while the Seekers were closing in on him fast.

Then the worst thing that could happen, happened. He turned down an alley and came face-to-face with a brick wall. "Dead end?!" he exclaimed. He whirled around and shot a bolt of force at the closest Seeker. It collapsed, but more came. More metal darts, and still he did little good. Soon he was backed up against the wall.

"Refusing the hospitality of Dr. Doom should earn you death. But we have our orders to spare you. However perhaps a coma?" the lead Seeker said. Suddenly it floated tinto the air, surrounded by a sort of transparent white aura. Then it fell to the ground and broke apart. Something heavy came down and crushed another of the robots, while multiple bolts of energy tore apart most of the rest. Any remainders were quickly destroyed by somesort of rainbow thing.

Kristoff rubbed his eyes and looked again as four kids appeared in front of him. Two boys and two girls. He analyzed quickly and decided they must all be siblings. They had the same eye colours and general facial shape. They all wore skin-tight suits with weird black designs and strange silver cones around their lower legs and arms. Each had a different coloured suit, but all had the black designs. The eldest, a boy of about fifteen wore white, the second eldest, a girl about thirteen, wore red. The youngest, a girl of maybe eight had yellow and the second youngest, a boy of maybe eleven had blue on. "Um hi?" Kristoff said nervously.

"Are you okay?" the two girls asked at the same time.

Kristoff nodded. "Fine, but um, who are you?"

"You've never heard of us?" one of the boys asked, the one in blue.

The Latverian shook his head.

"Oh, well, we're Power Pack."

"Never heard of you. Only ever heard of the Fantastic Four, but that's because..." he trailed off. If these were superheroes, then they wouldn't hesitate to attack him if they knew he was related to Dr. Doom in any way, shape or form.

"Because?" the older girl asked.

"Beeecause they're really famous, y'know. Like celebrities."

The girl nodded, but she didn't seem wholly convinced. "I guess you'd like to know the names of your saviours eh?" the eldest boy asked.

Kristoff nodded.

"I'm Zero-G. Gravity powers and all."

"Lightspeed, just superspeed really." the red clad girl said.

"Mass Master! I can control my density." The boy about Kristoff's age said.

"Oh, so were the thing that crushed that one Seeker?"

"Oh yeah! Good to know they're called Seekers too."

The youngest smiled. "And I'm Energizer, nice to meet'cha, um?"

"Kristoff." he said, almost without thinking. But they didn't seem to recognize the name so he relaxed a little.

"You seemed to do pretty well on your own Kristoff." Zero-G complimented.

"Just simple gadgets. Um, would any of you happen to know where the Baxter Building is?"

"Oh, need help from Reed or something right?"

"You could put it like that."

Kristoff got some directions that seemed slightly difficult, but he managed to remember them, mostly. Then Power Pack left, but not before Kristoff had slipped a small trackng device onto Zero-G's collar(he'd managed to get one from his suitcase). If he failed to find the Baxter Building before sundown, he'd want a place to crash. And they seemed like he could try asking them.

-----

Not only did Kristoff fail to find the Baxter Building, he also got completely and totally lost. And it was night now. And although there were streetlights, cities were kind of creepy at night. He kept thinking he was hearing things move. Once he even fired metal darts at a bunch of garbage cans. He cursed his foolishness and turned back around.

With a sigh he looked for the tracker. A simple metal rod with a grip. It flashed more rapidly the closer it got to the tracking device. Currently it wasn't flashing at all. He turned around and got no signal. "Must be outisde of the range." he mumbled and wandered around trying to get within range.

-----

A man in black, baggy jeans, leather jacket, red tanktop and sunglasses leaned against a wall in the shadows. His clothes were ripped and patched and his black hair was a mess. He spoke to a communication device that looked like a piece of a headphone. "You won't believe dis boss. Dere's dis kid here, and he's got like, incredibly hi-tech little weapons. Just smashed some garbage cans with bolts of metal from dese wristband tings."

A deep voice replied over the device. "Most interesting. Keep an eye on him. If you see a moment, _kid_nap him."

The man smiled. "Yes sir."

"Jacob!" the voice roared. "Did you not find my joke funny!"

"Oh, uh, yes sir. Apologies, I was just eager to do deh job."

"I see. This conversation is terminated."

The device clicked off. Jacob tucked it inside his pocket and continued to follow the boy.

-----

Kristoff frowned as he walked. The tracker still didn't detect anything. And he'd designed the tracking system to have a wide range. He was so focused he didn't notice he'd come to a very hidden away part of town and a moment later tumbled down a set of stairs. He sat up and rubbed his head and looked around. He seemed to be at the entrance to some sort of base. Abandoned by the looks of things. A small concrete room that led into a hallway, also concrete. At the end was a rusted metal door.

That door was broken and ajar. Of course to a curious mind that's like candy. And Kristoff had a curious mind. So in he was and he gazed in awe at the room. Mostly broken shelves and lab equipment, but he could see it had once been full of hi-tech equipment. He looked around the floor. Broken vials, smashed glass, rubber stoppers and paper littered the floor.

He stopped when he saw a vial sitting on a ledge nearby. It was full of glowing green liquid, but still looked dusty and aged. Scooping it up he looked it over, removed the stopper and smelled it and shook it after replacing the stopper. "Not volatile. If I had to guess, it's a form of crude mutagenic formula. Consumption of which would probably cause increased reflexes, but also insanity." he mumbled to himself quietly.

"Both of which you'd need kid, if you wanted to get away from me." came a voice.

Kristoff jumped and looked up, slipping the vial into his pocket quickly. A man in gangster looking clothes. "Aw, did I fwighten the wittle baby? Well too bad chum. You got yourself an appointment."

Normally the 'mock-baby' thing would have been annoying, but Kristoff was a little too scared to worry. "With who?"

"My boss, the Kingpin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kingpin was a big man. He sat behind his desk in his very fancy, luxurious office. His jewel topped can was leaning against the wall behind him. His cigar was in his mouth, spouting a trail of smoke.

Now when the term 'big' is applied, it isn't lightly applied. Kingpin was a massive man, weighing 400-pounds, or more, and standing maybe 6 foot, 9 inches. His massive weight wasn't fat, despite what it looked like. It was 400-pounds of rock hard muscle. He wore, tonight anyways, a white suit jacket and violet pants. His shoes were polished and reflected everything in the room.

He was counting out the gains he'd made in the last several months, and reading reports from his operatives. Occasionally he stopped for a split second to tap the ash off his cigar. Then went back to his counting. His real name was Wilson Fisk. And he'd been the head of New York organized crime for years now. There was a knock at the door, which caused the Kingpin to look up. "What is it?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, a little prisoner."

"Come in."

The door opened and two guys came in, hurling a young, brown haired boy to the carpet. Kingpin surveyed the shoulder length brown hair, and the black leather jacket. "Ahh, Kristoff Vernard. I've been waiting for you to pop up."

One of the men had all of Kristoff's little gadgets in his fist. He set them on his boss' desk and then set the Goblin Formula down gently. "He had these."

Kingpin smiled. "Very good. Now get out."

They shuffled out quickly as Kristoff came out of his daze and pushed himself up. He spotted the huge man and yelped, before covering his mouth. "Kingpin I presume?" he asked, his voice high with terror.

"Correct boy." the crime boss said, looking over Kristoff's metallokinetic bands. "This is very interesting technology. You truly must be a genius."

Kristoff frowned, wary of praise from this man. "What do you want me for?"

Kingpin grabbed the Goblin formula vial. "You're clearly of high intellect. And I've been coveting the Green Goblin's powers for ever so long. But I've been wary of the fact it can drive you insane."

"Let me guess, you want me to refine it for you, and make it so you can drink it without going insane."

"Correct."

"And if I refuse to help?" Kristoff asked.

"Then I'll kill you."

Kristoff raised his hands. "Aren't you forgetting I can do this?" he asked. A field of magical energy appeared around him.

Kingpin laughed and pressed a button on his desk. The boy gasped, collapsing as the field turned off. "You will be in rooms equipped with magic inhibitors. Try anything funny and the magic instead hurts you. You'll explode from the inside if you do anything too powerful."

Kristoff growled, but stayed where he was. "Fine, where am I working?"

"Nowhere right now. You're tired and hungry. And I know for a fact that servants and slaves are useless in such a condition. You'll get some rest and food. Then you'll get to work."

-----

Kristoff was led to a small, dingy room that smelled of mold and nicotine. The food he got was bread, water and vaguely warm soup of uncertain ingredients. He ate the bread and drank the water, and tried the soup, but spat it out quickly enough and didn't bother. Then he curled up on the moth eaten bed and slept, with all his clothes on, save his jacket, which he put on the end of the bed.

He was rudely awoken what felt like a short time later. He sat up and suddenly had leather in his face. His jacket to be precise. He pulled it on quickly and looked around, seeing one of the Kingpin's thugs standing there. "Come on twerp." the man said, pushing the boy in front of him, heading towards the lab that the Kingpin had set up.

It was actually surprisingly well-equipped for something owned by a criminal. Though somehow, Kristoff wasn't surprised considering who owned the place. Tubes, vials, everything he could name that should be there, was there. "Now you, get to work." the thug said, turning and exiting. A click of a lock confirmed he was stuck here.

-----

Much later that day, Kristoff had finished analyzing the formula. He had to admit it was incredibly brilliant, if also incredibly flawed. He was still thinking of ways to refine it. And of course he wasn't going to get leisure to do it. Big and chubby wanted his formula as fast as possible and as perfect. And so for the next few days he had to work as fast as he could, which also meant he made some mistakes which he quickly ammended. He'd been working out an escape plan and he had an idea. In order for it to work though, he had to do what he'd been asked.

So it was, about a week after his arrival in the USA, and constant thrashing, that he finally had the formula on its way to refinement. "It'll be refined fully tomorrow I should think," he told the Kingpin when the crime boss decided to come in person and check progress.

"Excellent. I'm feeling in a good mood today, so I'll let you have a little more food than usual," the Kingpin said and left the room.

Kristoff scowled behind his captor's back. "Doom never harms the innocent," Kristoff muttered, repeating a phrase of his foster-father's. "But Kristoff doesn't have mercy on over sized tubs of goo." Luckily for him, Kingpin had long left and nobody heard him say that except himself.

His idea was quite simple. The Goblin formula was perfected. He'd seperated the substance that caused madness from the main formula. But secretly he'd taken that seperated substance and created a poison. The pure Goblin Formula sat seperately, but with a poison label on it. The poison had the goblin formula symbol on it. He smiled smugly as he looked at his little trap.

----

The next morning he was awoken abruptly as usual by one of the thugs slamming open his door and roughly waking him up. "Da boss wants ter see yah in da lab."

Kristoff hurried down to the lab, giddy with excitement, but also anxious. What if the Kingpin saw through his deception? It wasn't the most complex plan he'd ever thought up, nor the most rutheless. If this didn't work, the Kingpin was bound to shoot him on the spot for the betrayal. On the other hand if it worked... well there was some selfishness in wanting to take the Goblin formula. He was Dr. Doom's heir after all, the adopted son of a man ever trying to increase his power.

He entered the lab and saw the massive figure of the Kingpin standing amongst the tables. "Good morning Vernard," the Kingpin said gleefully. "I wanted you here to witness my rise of power."

Kristoff nodded. "Good, I just need to make sure it's all finished." The Kingpin nodded and Kristoff strode over to the two vials and quickly inspected them. Both had filled completely and were exactly the way he'd wanted. He picked up the vial of poison and held it out to the Kingpin. "Here you go, sir."

The Kingpin took it in his massive hand and grinned broadly. "Why thank you Kristoff. Perhaps I should take the time now to tell you that I had one of my men lock the door. Once I've gained my power, I will kill you."

Kristoff gasped. "But I helped you!" he cried in his best shocked voice.

The Kingpin smiled. "You've run out of use. Don't worry it'll be quick." He raised the vial and uncorked it. "Cheers." And then he tipped it back and swallowed it all in one gulp.

Kristoff had expected him to almost instantly keel over. He didn't, perhaps he was too massive. However it was clear he noticed something was wrong. Quick as a flash Kristoff grabbed the other vial, uncorked it and tipped its contents down his throat. It wasn't pleasant tasting at all, but the effect was almost immediate.

A rush of strength and energy rushed through him, filling him from his fingers to his toes. He suddenly felt very, very strong and he could feel his muscles had bulged a little. And the wakefulness he had, it was all amazing he didn't quite notice the Kingpin having started an alarm. The Kingpin himself however looked quite ill. He had gone pale and sweaty and seemed like he could topple at any moment. With his last strength he lunged at Kristoff.

The boy reacted swiftly, very much so, to his surprise. He punched and caught the Kingpin in the jaw. The huge man immediatly keeled back as if he'd been struck by someone much larger and stronger than a ten-year old. Kristoff took that moment to deliver a kick to his enemy's legs and he crashed to the ground. And Kristoff stood there, amazed at the potency of his new abilities. And he didn't feel tired at all.

Of course in his momentary awe, he had forgotten the alarm. The banging on the door brought him back to reality. He quickly scanned the room for any possible way out. There was only a vent that was easily too small for him. And even with enhanced physical abilities, there was no way he could fend off hordes of thugs with guns. That's when he noticed something in the Kingpin's jacket pocket. He reached down and pulled out two wristbands of metal; _his _wristbands! A quick search through the other pockets found him his gloves as well.

Once again armed, and now with superpowers as well, Kristoff turned to the door just as it broke down.


End file.
